


Beyond my years (Chinese Version)

by Christardis



Category: Endeavour（TV）
Genre: Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christardis/pseuds/Christardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我之前从未见过你。”<br/>“是的，还没到时候，是在十五年之后。”<br/>一篇时间穿越文。<br/>警告：儿童死亡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond my years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206942) by [Tashilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover). 



> All rights preserved by original author.  
> 翻译试手多有不足，见谅。欢迎捉虫。  
> 

Thursday被这看来几乎幼稚的笔迹逗笑了。每个字都很慎重，潦草的字句都经过深思熟虑。字迹不是很流畅，明显下了一番功夫才让人认得清楚。作者的手一定时常痉挛。

收起调侃，这封信可不是说笑。

Thursday警长，这样开头。我知道谁杀了Wendy Carlisle。

从这儿开始，信里囊括了一些日期，名字和简报还有几张粗糙的图纸，全都说明了凶手的身份和动机。Thursday上个月调查的凶案就这么被一封只有三页长的信给解开了。

尾页标注了时间和签名。

Morse。

这封信被甩到他面前时，Wash探长才从他的午饭中抬起头。他正忙着把一片香肠送到嘴里。淋在肉片上的酱汁溅了一滴到他塞在前襟的纸巾上。“哦，我的天，”他说，放下叉子，匆忙擦嘴拿起信件。“他是不是……？”

“是的，”Thursday说道，他拖出椅子坐了下来。“他搞定了Carlise的案子。”

Wash扫了一遍信件，“天……他掌握的信息甚至连我们的一半都不到，这，这一定是我们内部人士。”

“我也是这么想的，但笔迹对不上我们警局里的人。”

“他可能伪造了自己的笔迹，我知道我儿子有时会伪造他老师的笔迹，但谁知道呢。”

“用打字机不是会更容易些？”

“我们还是可以认出打字机的具体型号，就像B间办公室里的那台？会在每个折行的地方留下墨迹？也可能他用不起这个。”

“恩……”

“不管怎样，”Wash开口，拿起叉子继续他的午餐 “你打算逮捕这家伙吗？”

“是的，等我处理完这个案子。”

“有任何这个Morse给你寄信的线索吗？”

Thursday曾有几个想法，但不幸都没有足够的证据。“没有，长官。”

“我不喜欢义警，”Wash喃喃道，“带上你的制服刑警去逮捕Carlise先生吧，办好之后我要你把这些信查个水落石出。我可不希望那些小老百姓抢了我们的工作。”

 

这里共有七封信，用的全是一个牌子的信纸，同一支笔，相同的笔迹，统一的署名，Morse，这更像是代号。

Thursday对这些被贴在公示栏的信件感到惊奇。并不是所有的信都结了案，前三封指出了他们调查中忽略的重要信息。

第一封信寄来的时候，他们都笑了个痛快。Thursaday在当巡警时做的就是筛查匿名信的活儿，从一群只想要获得注意力的疯子那里筛选出似乎比较可信的信息。他带着娱乐的心态看完Morse的信，然后扔进垃圾桶，准备忘了它。

一小时过去，他发现自己还想着信里的内容。好吧，虽然它听起来牵强又过于复杂，但信里描述的情况似乎还是可行的，况且Thursday只需一个电话就可证实。

证实一切后，Thursday把信件交给Wash探长，不到一个小时他们就逮捕了这位身负三条人命的凶手。

警局里的人都以为这只是运气好，随便哪个小老百姓弄明白了他们不知道的东西。他们都夸自己干得不错，只在外小酌时对Morse表示出一点认可，不论他是谁。

不到一个月，他们收到了另一封信。

两个月后，又来一封。

一周后，另外两封分别针对两起不同的谋杀案。

当然没人认为他们神秘的侦探真的会用自己的名字，但他们还是查了城里所有叫做“Morse”的人以防万一。他们甚至查了一些名字的变体，像“Morsette”或者“Moristein”这样的，但没什么结果。

现在七封信都被拍在黑板上供每个人观赏。每封都有时戳，还有几份他们神秘的Morse可能从中获取信息的新闻报道。

Thursday在黑板的一处空白上写下了Morse的名字，划上下划线，说道“好了，现在我们有多了解Morse呢？”

“他受过教育，”Wash马上道，“也许是大学教育。”

目前一切都只是推测，Thursday写下大学教育，在旁边打了个问号。

“他很年轻，”一个年轻的探员说道，“他的书写很生涩，太不熟练。”

二十来岁？被写了下来。

“你确定他有那么年轻？”另一个探员说“这家伙在他其中一封信里引用了马基雅弗利[1]，也许只是书写太糟。”

Thursday 打上了括号，（比我们设想的年纪要大一些？）

“他可不是个书呆子，”Wash说。“他在信里用上了警用术语，可能是个退休的警官，或者是警察的家人。”

与警察有关？

Thursday 向后退了一步，等待其他人说点什么，但没人说话，他向后看了一眼，抬起眉毛，有些惊讶他们这么快就没了主意。

一位制服警官举起手“他以前也这样做吗？”

Thursday 指了指早前的几封信，制服警官摇了摇头说道，“不是的，长官，我不是那个意思，我们知道他之前给别的警官寄过信吗？给别的警局？”

这倒是个值得思考的问题。

事情总是由小做到大。也许这个Morse并非由于某些联系而特别写信给Thursday，他不过是Morse义警计划的下一步骤。

“干得好，”Thursday说道，把这个想法写了下来。制服警官露出自豪的笑容。

“我想我们找到了新的调查方向。”

“署名Morse的信件？恩，是的，其实是在……几个月前。”

Thursday抱紧听筒拉长耳朵，满怀期待地坐直身体，又因为背部的疼痛瑟缩一下。过去的两个小时里他几乎打遍了郡里所有的电话，希望能证实先之前的想法。这是个缓慢又枯燥的办法，几分钟之前他正打算放弃。 

他重新确认了下自己的名单，这是位于Carshall Newtown[2]的警局，那是个小地方，人口稀少。“你还留着那些信吗？”

“哦天，没有，我是说，我只是因为那个怪名字才记得这件事。”

“你知道那些信的内容吗？”

“嗯……我们有几起入室盗窃，这个叫做Morse的家伙觉得这更可能是那个送奶工干的，而非我们原先认为的一帮少年。”

所以那个想法果然是对的：Morse确实是从更小的事情做起。比起追查真凶，他也曾抓过贼，“你们听从他的建议了吗？那些信是对的吗？”

“没有，我们照指示扔了它。”

“什么？为什么？”

“相信一封匿名信是一回事。相信一个笔名就是另外一回事了，这说明有人想要宣示这里的主权，就像一张名片。” 

有意思的想法，但Thursday还是认为Morse给信件署名不过是想让自己的信和其他的匿名信区别开来。 

Thursday对警官表示感谢后挂了电话，看来他们得往Carshall Newtown跑一趟。

 

“Constance Morse，”Thursday大声念出他们抽出来的文件名称，在市政厅里注册过姓Morse 的人总共有四个。其中一个上个月刚过世，另一个是个七十岁的瞎子。至于其他两个……“你认为她就是我们神秘的寄信人？”

“有可能，”Wash回道，抽出附近的资料。“她离过婚，前夫住在村子的另一边。她有个儿子和她住一起，一……”Wash略笨拙地斜过身子从他的公文包里取出一份不同的文件，把它交给Thursday。“Endeavour Morse，看看，这什么名字。”

文件里有一张男孩的男校证件照。他有着一头卷发和一双大眼睛，照片里没在微笑，只盯着镜头就像不知道这是什么直到灯光闪过。可爱的孩子。Thursday扯出个微笑，“你认为他会是我们的寄信人？”

“这孩子？他才十一岁。”

“怪事年年有，总之，‘Morse’仍可能是个笔名，一个捏造出来的名字。摩斯密码。不是我听说过最糟的代号。哦，这里，我想这儿就是了。”

他们把车停在一幢非常小的老房子前。从屋顶和围栏的各处补丁来看，房子被精心修整过，看来别样古朴。Thursday从车里出来，花了点时间欣赏这幢房子的历史。“我想知道我们会发现——”

他的话说到一半，看到右侧一个男孩从石头小道上走了过来。

他的个头很矮，是个很瘦的孩子，有着一头红发还有一双明亮湛蓝的大眼，穿着一件明显对他来说太大的衬衣，还有一条膝盖处磨损得严重的裤子。他怀里抱着一个很大的纸袋。在看到两个大人的那一刹那，他停下脚步，双目大睁。

Thursday马上认出他就是照片上那个男孩子，他正想要打个招呼，男孩轻声说道：

“Thursday探长……”

“等一下，什么？”Wash没听到男孩的话，“他刚才说什么？”

问题不是男孩说了什么，而是他说话的方式，语气里透出来的亲密。男孩发现自己犯了错，丢下袋子捂住自己的嘴。纸袋落地撕裂开来里头的东西散落满地。

然而这双眼睛，这双大眼睛不属于一个无知的孩子，而是一个经历过现实艰辛的人。

“就是这孩子，”Thursday 确认道，向前走了一步，“Endeavour Morse？我们能和你说几句话吗？”

男孩撒腿就跑。

Thursday咒了声，跟着追了过去。

孩子跑得极快，不带一丝停歇，Morse跃过一处损坏的公路围栏，向空旷且野草丛生的荒地跑去。

“Endeavour!”Thursday在他身后大喊，不似男孩那般优雅地跃过相同的围栏。“Morse——！请等等，我们只是想和你谈一谈！”

他不知道，也不关心Wash探长是否跟在他们后面。很可能不会，他的膝盖有些毛病，这让他远离了这场战斗。Thursday的注意力全在Endeavour身上，他就像一只被猫追逐的小老鼠，仿若无物般穿过田野。

但最终他不过是个只有孩子体力的小男孩。他的速度慢了下来，步伐也越来越小。最后他完全停了下来，猫着腰喘气。

感谢老天，Thursday差点累倒的时候离他只有几步之遥，他喘着气走向Morse，握住他的手表示自己没有伤害他的意思，虽然他早就准备抓住这个男孩以防他再度跑走。“我没想伤害你，”Thursday喘息着，尽力控制自己的呼吸。

“我，我知道……”Morse说道。他用手背捂住自己的嘴，依然弓着身体，“我知道。”

“很好，恩……”他知道？这个男孩到底知道些什么？“你寄了那些信给我。”

“是的。”

“好的……我——”他依然喘不过气。“说真的，我还以为会是个成年人。我们来的时候，还不确定是给你一个警告还是直接逮捕你。我们还以为是你母亲。”

“她和这件事完全无关，”Morse说，他终于控制好自己的呼吸，站直身体。Thursday担心他体力恢复后会再度跑走，但他留了下来“她不知道我做的这些事。”

“那你怎么付的信纸和邮票？”

“我到处干点杂活儿。”

Thursday对Morse的全盘托出有些惊讶。不带一丝犹豫，没有一点说谎的迹象，似乎Morse早就知道Thursday会帮助他，替他保守秘密，支持他。这是种罕见的信任。

“为什么是我？”Thursday问道，“为什么写信给我而不是Wash探长？”

男孩的身高还没到Thursday的胸部。他很瘦，身量对这个年纪的孩子来说实在太小。不论Thursday打量他多久，Morse确实不像11岁的样子。

“因为，”Morse用一种成熟到可怕声音说，“我认识你，你是我的朋友。”

“我之前从未见过你。”

“是的，还没到时候，是在十五年之后。”

Win会杀了他。这条崭新的裤子早被Thursday弄得满身泥泞，简直无可救药。袖子溅满了污泥，膝盖处印了草渍（他不知道有多严重）还有一些尖锐的荆棘刺穿了布料，撕裂了衣物。

那个男孩，Morse身上也有着差不多的印记和破口，但他只是个小男孩，完全会被谅解。他对自己年老的外表无比抓狂。

“我说的是真话。”他嘶声说道。

Thursday只安慰了声，一手搭着Morse的肩，带他回到房前。Wash探长在车旁抽烟等他们，看到他们过来时暴躁地丢掉香烟。

“所以，”他在他们翻过围栏的时候说道，“这就是我们的寄信人？”

Morse没说话。

“家里没人，”Wash朝房子点头示意。“孩子，你妈妈在哪儿？”

Morse拒绝回答，Thursday用胳膊肘轻轻推了他一下，“上班。”Morse沉着脸说道。

“你有她的电话号吗？”

“我们没有电话。”

“我想她见到儿子招来了两个警察一定很难过吧？”

男孩两颊出现了愤怒的红晕。

“除非……”Wash哼道，蹲下来平视Morse，“你马上回答我们的问题。”

“长官，”Thursday向前一步，准备介入。尽管他也急着想问点什么，但在男孩监护人未到场的情况下询问他违反规定。

Wash举起一只手让他不要说话。“好了，Endeavour？这是怎么回事？”

Morse昂着头，“滚开。”

“你说什么？”

“你听到了，你我都知道家长不在场时询问我违反规定，这样对你在场的下属不是很无理吗？”他说着用拇指指向Thursday，“他规矩记得比你清楚吧？你是有多怠工？”

“你给我听着，你个小混——”

“不，我听得够多了，”Morse说，他弯腰捡起之前丢在地上的东西。他的袋子里只有一些土豆，胡萝卜和绿豆，“我要进去了，欢迎你们等到我母亲回来。”

Thursday只能掩面偷笑，但他不必如此，Wash正目瞪口呆地看着Morse走进他的小房子。

Wash用手指弹了弹车顶，考虑了一会儿。“你留在这儿，”他说，“看着这孩子，别让他跑了。我去找他母亲。”

“那我得像个跟踪狂一样站在这儿？”

“就是这样，我尽量不会拖太久。”

Wash随即爬进车子开走了。Thursday等到车子消失在路边后又等了足足五分钟，确保Wash不会忘了什么而回头。一旦确定下来，Thursday就开始迈向通往Morse房子的小道。

他还没走到时门就已经开了。“他去哪儿了？”Morse探出头问道。

“去找你母亲谈谈，”Thursday说，“你要让我进去吗？”

Morse咬着嘴唇，沉默地让开道，敞开了门。

“谢谢。”Thursday脱下帽子。

Morse在他身后关上门，上了锁。“跟着我，”他说。

“我们要去哪儿？”

“去地下室，”Morse下了台阶，“我把瞒着妈妈的东西都放在那里。”

“她不去地下室吗？”

“她讨厌老鼠。”

真是个轻信于人的孩子。尽管Thursday不买Morse来自未来的账，但他也不打算拒绝到这儿来弄清这个11岁的孩子是怎么在两郡之外追查到真凶的。要是没有一个来自警方的同谋那么他一定是个真正的天才。

Morse把他领下昏暗的台阶，唯一的光源在他们身后。到了下面Morse把台阶旁的椅子拖了出来，踩上去，够到一条从天花板上垂下来的绳子。

滴答。

灯泡亮了起来，昏黄的光线勉强照亮了房间。

地下室非常狭小，难看的破家具堆在一边占据了大部分空间。靠着墙的地方摆了一张桌子，上面放了几张简报，几本图书馆借来的书，还有一摞不知道什么的纸张。

“你就是这么做到的？”Thursday崇敬地说着向前走去。他研究着墙上的简报，然后从空隙处简单贴着的延伸信息里意识到，许多案件一目了然。

“当然，”男孩怒道，“我和你说过，我不是11岁，我27了。”Thursday冲他挑起眉毛，“抱歉，我仍不相信你来自未来。我认为你非常聪明。”

“你有个女儿。她的名字叫Joan。”

“随便什么人都能知道这个。”

“你的儿子叫做Sam”

“我没有儿子。”

Morse咬着下唇，眯着眼睛思考，“我没时间说这个，”他摇着头说道，回到他的书桌，挪开一叠纸，抓了一本摊开的笔记本塞到Thursday手里。“你拿着这个。”

笔记本上是Morse小小的，孩子气的手爬字。上面写着：

Tony Greenberg，棕发棕眼，九岁。在两点十五分最后一次被人目击离开学校。失踪了两天，尸体大约在下午四点十四分在Dayfield森林被人发现，喉咙被人割开。

Thursday感到一股冷意，“这是什么？”

“这事还没发生，”Morse很快说道，“下个月就会了。”

“Morse，我不……”

“这会成为牛津历史上一件最大的案子，至今还未结案！我会知道是因为我看过那些旧档案！我和你说是让你现在去阻止这件事，在那个人杀了Tony Greenberg之前抓住他！”

Thursday刷地合上本子，从容地把它放回桌面，推得离自己远远的。

“我想……”他吸了口气，脑子里闪过死去孩子的样子。“我想我还是到外面去等你母亲回来。”

Morse睁大双眼，“要是我记得更多，我会自己解决的！我是在穿越回来的几个月前 读到这些文件的，所以记不清某些具体细节。警官，你是唯一一个可以阻止这件事的人！”

“拜托，”Thursday说，把手搭在Morse肩上，想把他带上楼梯，“够了。”

“被谋杀的Mickey Carter之前是你的搭档。”

Thursday像是被烫到一样缩回自己的手，“你说什么？”

他用一种低沉又危险的语调说道，这不是对一个十一岁男孩该用的语气，但Thursday仍处在震惊中。Carter一年多前去世，但他心中悲痛的伤口仍在滴血。

Morse缩了一下，明白自己已经越界。他愧疚地耸起肩膀，继续道“我知道他是怎么死的，也知道你无法起诉他的案子。我知道Gunner Mills，也知道Win除了周末每天都做三明治给你，今天应该是火腿和西红柿。我知道……我知道关于Luisa的事！她如今已婚，姓Armstrong。”

“别说了，”Thursday尖声道，“我不会再听下去。”

“就在三月十五号，Tony Greenberg就会失踪！”Morse吼道，他处在变声期的尖细嗓音在嘶吼中破裂。“你必须阻止凶手！只有你能阻止他因为我知道只有你会信我！”

Thursday从未打过孩子，但他那时很想这么做。

“谁告诉你的？”

“你说的！不然我怎么会知道这些？”

“我们去外面等你母亲，走吧。”

“警官！”

“够了，”他又说了一遍，比之前柔和但怒意不减。“我认为你是个聪明的年轻孩子，但我不是三岁孩子，时空穿越并不存在。尽管我不知道你是如何了解到这么多关于我的事，但我不在意。现在就到此为止，免得造成伤亡。我会在你妈妈回来的时候把事情告诉她。”

Morse的两颊浮现出愤怒的红晕。他眨了眨眼，像是要哭出来，但控制住了，然而用一种极度失望的眼神盯着Thursday.

Thursday不清楚自己对一个会给儿子取名叫做Endeavour的母亲抱有什么期待。她是个个子瘦小，看起来十分脆弱的女人。不像她儿子那样有一头明亮厚实的红发，她的短发发色暗淡，同她的苍白的肤色看来显得病态又虚弱。

不过从她责怪儿子的声音中听不出任何虚弱，叨絮着Wash告诉她的那些信件和那些记录谋杀细节的笔记。以说明她实在是心烦意乱且极力反对儿子的行为。她走到一边向Wash探长表示允许他们到自己的地下室拿走Morse收集的那些东西，甚至递给他们一个枕头套好把东西都丢进去。

Morse马上表示反对，试图最后一次请求Thursday，但Thursday拒绝了。他和Wash到地下室撕下所有贴在墙上的东西，动作粗暴，简报被撕成两半，笔记被打乱，那本Morse想要塞给Thursday的笔记本被直接丢进了枕头套。

他们出来的时候，Morse拒绝看向他们。

他们最后一次对Constance表示感谢，提醒她多留意一下自己儿子的行为，然后离开了那幢小房子。

“那男孩就是个麻烦，”Wash一回到车里就开口，“这个年纪就想破案？他以为自己是谁？”

Thursday咕哝一声“他没靠任何帮助就解决了其他人解决不了的盗窃案和谋杀案，也许我们不该责怪他，倒可以训练他。”

“他才十一岁，留意自己的青春期就够了。”

“你又在想着那孩子了，”两周后，Win说道。

“没有，”Thursday叼着烟斗喃喃道。他看着Joan在院子里忙着追刺猬。她在触碰它们时总会尖叫，当它们回头对她发出嘶声时又咯咯笑个不停。

“我知道那种表情， Fred Thursday，”Win说，“什么让你对他如此担忧呢？”

“他很……特别。”

“怎么特别？”

“他很聪明，极度聪明。他……天哪Win，他知道许多事，尽管只有十一岁但在他身边我觉得自己像个傻瓜。他……我不知道。”

Thursday只字不提时间穿越。他可不想表现得像是已经接受了Morse来自未来的想法。那个男孩看起来如此确信，像是赌上了自己的生命。这是一种在成年人身上都很难找到的自信。

不只是时间穿越与聪明才智，还有那双眼睛，那双眼属于一个苍老的灵魂，一个经历过痛苦的人。Thursday不认为这是家暴造成的，他没有证据，但一定有些什么。

Win轻握起Thursday的手，吻上它：“我有件事要告诉你。”

Thursday的注意力从Joan转到Win，挑眉问道“哦？”

她羞涩地笑了起来“我怀孕了。”

关于Morse的想法忽然全都散去，他的心怦怦乱跳，笑容慢慢蔓延至整张脸庞。“真的？”

她点头，“我昨天发现的。”

“噢， Winny！”他笨拙地吻着她，笑得噘不起嘴，但这不重要。Win笑得像个少女，带着Thursday的手抚上自己的肚子。

“我希望是个男孩，”她柔声说，“是Joan的小弟弟，我们叫他Sam，用你祖父的名字。”Thursday突然后退，咽了口水。 

“Fred……?怎么了？”

“我……没什么。只是，当初我们以为Joan是男孩时，我们不是说好了用你父亲的名字吗？”

“我考虑过，现在我想叫做Geralds的人太多了，我更喜欢Sam。”

你的儿子叫做Sam

“好的，”Thursday说道，甩开Morse的声音。“那就Sam吧。”

他找到了她。虽然只通过几通电话，但他找到了她。

Luisa Armstrong.

Thursday坐在办公桌前，盯着交给他的文件，视线无法离开标题上的照片。年龄的增长丝毫不影响她的美丽。她如今在一家服装店工作，销售女性贴身衣物和各种礼品。天杀的，Thursday之前还在到那里为Win的生日买过一次东西。一直以来她离这里不过十五分钟的车程……

她的文件旁是她丈夫的文件夹。他比她年长，肥胖秃顶，要是非要Thursday替他做点评价的话，老实说有点丑。

两份文件都附上了他们的家庭电话号码。

Thursday花了所有力气合上文件夹，把它们推开，他的手颤抖地完成了这些动作。无论他多么想再见她一面，他都无权介入他们的生活。时过境迁，他们如今显然已非当年。

他四周充斥着警局日常的喧嚣。现在不是为旧爱哭泣的时机，不是在众目睽睽之下还有活儿要干的时候。再说，他手上还有一个更大的问题。

Morse是对的。

他没可能知道Luisa的事。也可能，可能他有次遇到了她……

啊啊啊，但Morse的母亲几乎无法度日，她不会去购买这些昂贵的物件，更不会为了这些东西走上一小时的车程。即使Morse确实见到了Luisa，她不会在公众场所这种有可能被人听去的场合诉说那些陈年旧事，更别提一个小男孩，Thursday几乎没告诉Win。

哦天，这说明了什么？Morse真的来自未来？如果他说对了Luisa和Sam，那么他也说对了——

“妈的。”Thursday呲了声，抖出钥匙俯身找到上锁的抽屉。从Morse那里拿来的那一枕头的纸张从未被当成证据，Wash建议丢了它。Thursday出于自己也不知道的原因把它留了下来，现在他很高兴自己还留着。一打开抽屉，他拖出袋子开始疯狂地浏览。

那本笔记……那本笔记在哪……

他找到一下翻开来。

Tony Greenberg。九岁，三月十五号失踪。

今天是三月十二号。

哦天，哦操，只有三天时间了。Thursday本会轻易错过，忘掉——该死，他确实忘了，他强迫自己不去想起它，因为这将意味着那孩子有天会成长为Thursday的心腹——

“长官？”

Thursday的思考被猛然打断，笔记本哗啦一声掉在桌上。“是的，什么事？”他问，倒吸口气希望自己听起来不会太惊慌。

“你有个电话，”制服刑警说。

“在前台，Carshall Newtown那边有人特别找你。”

Morse离家出走了。

他留了个字条说有件事“需要他去做”。此外他从母亲的钱包里偷了些钱，有人最后看到他登上一辆去火车站的巴士。

火车站的工人记得这个红发小男孩，问他父母在哪儿，他显然随便指了两个人。他们不记得他是否买了票或者透露了去向。

Thursday向这位警官保证他不知道这个男孩的去向，要是自己听到什么消息，会给他们回个电话。一挂断电话，他就跑回自己办公桌找出Tony Greenberg的住址。

四十五分钟后，Thursday开车到Tony家附近。他驶过一个小公园，那个坐在一张长椅上啃着三明治的，正是Morse。

Thursday看见那抹红色，他猛地扭过方向盘，车子急转轮胎擦过路缘石发出尖啸，之后违规停在消防栓旁，他几乎是踹开车门，挪出身子，再甩上门。

急转弯的噪音让男孩转过头来。他愧疚地缩起身子，但没逃走。即使Thursday正怒瞪着他向自己走来。Morse在他来之前所做的不过是把三明治放在椅边。

Thursday 站在他面前，脏话和斥责几乎脱口而出。

他怒气冲冲地坐到Morse身旁，那块三明治是唯一隔在他们中间的东西，然后怒视着Tony Greenberg家的方向。

“说真的你到底想搞什么鬼？”Thursday几乎在咆哮，“靠你一个人抓住凶手？”

Morse冷静地说道，“所以你相信我了。”

“回答我的问题，Morse。”

男孩鼓起了腮帮，“当然没有，我在想……或许有人正监视着他们家。文件暗示凶手一直观察着Tony，明白他上学时间，也知道他父母上班时间。我在找嫌疑人，或许是个对这家人特别有兴趣的邻居。”

“然后呢？在这里坐上三天守株待兔好碰到个监视他们的人？凶手更可能对你感兴趣——一个没有家长照看的小男孩，无家可归，还喜欢当个警察。”

Morse皱了皱眉，但没否认。

Thursday嫌弃地摇了摇头。“你的方式不对。”

“至少比你做的要好些，”Morse回嘴“你为什么在这儿？我以为你不相信我。”

“我……”他在考虑要不要告诉Morse关于Luisa的事。他不愿意这么做。“Win怀孕了。”

“怀了Sam。”

“怀了Sam。”Thursday 承认。

“他想去参军，”Morse说道，“但你宁愿让他先去上大学。你问我是否可以为他写封推荐信。”

“天啊！” Thursday 哼了声，用一只手顺了顺头发。“我见过那么多事， Morse，那么多奇怪，说不清的事，但……时间穿越？怎么可能？就是……怎么可能？”

“我不知道怎么发生的。有天我醒来就是这样。我曾试过研究，但本地图书馆唯一一本明确提到时间穿越的书是赫伯特·乔治·威尔斯[3]写的小说”

“你这样多久了？”

“将近一年。”

“一年！为什么……还有其他人知道这件事吗？”

Morse摇了摇头。“为什么没有？”Thursday问。

男孩什么也没说。

“好吧，好吧。”Thursaday几乎恶狠狠地说。这些神秘兮兮的东西刺激着他的神经。“你知道我得把你带回你妈妈家去。”

男孩开始抗议，Thursday打断了他“你离家出走，你母亲报了警，他们通知了我。你也许是个成年人，Morse，但现在，你还只是个小男孩，我待你同其他走失儿童没有区别。现在，来吧，上车。”

“那Tony的事……”

“我会做点什么的，我保证，如果不行，那就……如果有必要我亲自来看着这房子。现在……”他起身指着车子。

Morse沉着脸滑下椅子，拖着脚步，又回头拿起丢下的三明治，拿起来时候，发现末端沾了一滩鸽子屎，他嫌弃地哼了一声丢了它。

Thursday挑着一支眉，“你饿吗？”

“啊， Fred，你中午回来做什么？”

Win的视线随着Thursday的手势移到门廊，看到Morse不安地站在门边。 Thursday在她询问前对她耳语道“这就是Endeavour。你可以替我照看他一小时吗？我得回警局联系他母亲。”

Win眨了眨眼。“他是不是……？”

他很快向她简单地点了下头，打断她接下来的疑问。

“ 噢，Fred。”她说。

他轻啄她的脸颊。“他太饿了，”他不再喃喃低语，即使Morse蔚蓝的大眼没有得到她的心，知道他饿了也能轻易引发她本能的母性。

“对Joan好点，”Thursday经过Morse身边时说。“我会回来的。”

Thursday严重怀疑自己能说服Wash派人盯着Tony Greenberg的房子。要是Thursday敢提到Morse，一点合作的希望都会化成泡影。

他得联系Morse的母亲，向她保证她儿子一切都好。这孩子不会再一声不吭地离开了，虽然 Thursday 在这点上完全无能为力。带他回到Thursday家而非警局早已跨越了某些界限。

Thursday在老地方停车，麻木地思考着要做的几件事。Wash突然回到警局，冲他喊道“Thursday！你他妈去了哪里？”

出乎意料地，Thursday有些担心Wash早已知道Morse的事，“长官，我……”

“闭嘴上车！我们接到电话说发现了一具男孩的尸体，目击者说他被人割喉。”

 

 

注：

[1]尼可罗·马基维亚利（Niccolò Machiavelli 1469~1527），意大利政治思想家和历史学家，出生于佛罗伦萨，代表作《君主论》。

[2]Carshall NewTown是摩斯在调到牛津之前工作的地方

[3]赫伯特·乔治·威尔斯(Herbert George Wells 1866-1946)，英国著名小说家，尤以科幻小说创作闻名于世。


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday回到家已是深夜10点，他背部酸疼，鞋子上沾满泥土，今夜还未过去。开门声响起，Win悄悄下楼迎接他。  
“Fred！”她轻声道，“你应该打个电话回来！”  
“我知道，”他说，疲惫地脱下帽子和外套，无比渴望洗个热水澡来舒缓身体。但他还有事情要做。“Mo——Endeavour在哪儿？”  
“我为他准备了沙发，我本想让他睡在Joan床上，让她和我们一起睡，但他坚持睡沙发。你是对的，Fred。他很聪明，还那么可爱！虽然有点害羞，但Joan 非常喜欢他。”  
简直恐怖。Thursday马上想象出Win用那些诸如‘你喜欢上学吗？’或者‘你最喜欢什么颜色？’的可爱小问题询问Morse，Morse则学着十一岁小孩的样子一一回答的画面，这大概够尴尬的。Joan有拖他上楼在她房间里向他炫耀自己的玩具吗？她强迫他玩下午茶游戏了吗？天哪，Thursday 得请他喝一杯。  
当然是等他到了能喝酒的年龄。  
“很高兴听到这些，”Thursday低声说，轻吻Win的脸颊。“上楼吧，我等会儿就上去。”  
他等到她上楼拖着脚步进了房间，轻轻听到卧室门关闭的声音。他走向客厅，并不想吵醒男孩；他知道Joan过早醒来会有多暴躁，但他得和他谈一谈。 Thursday轻轻打开客厅的门，如果像叫醒孩子那样叫醒一个二十七岁的人是否会伤到他的自尊心？。  
壁灯早就开着，Morse坐在沙发上，枕头毯子被放在一旁，正等着他。他的头发有些凌乱说明他在Thursday进来前睡了一觉或者至少躺下来过。“你走了好几个小时，”Morse说。他处在青春期的眉毛因为担忧而挤在一块。“发生了什么事？”  
“Tony Greenberg死了，”Thursday说，“他们在他家几个街区外发现了他的尸体，喉咙被人割破。”  
Morse长大了嘴。“不……这不可能。谋杀在三天后才发生——！他……我们就在那儿！”  
“我知道。”  
“我们当时就在那儿！我通过他房间的窗户看到Tony就在里面！噢不……不，都是我的错。”  
“不是的，”Thursday说，“这不是谁的错。”  
“我一定在某些方面改变了时间，”Morse继续说道，他慢慢开始慌了。“加速了进程，坐在外面的椅子上打草惊蛇——”  
“够了，”Thursday厉声低语，坐在男孩身旁，抓住他下巴，迫使他抬头。  
Thursday模糊地意识到他不该这样对待一个二十七岁的家伙。  
“这不是你的错，”他很快说道，抽开手。“Tony不是因为你死的，他被别人谋杀。自责并没有用，不对吗？”  
Morse没有回他，Thursday又说了一遍，强调“不对吗？”表示自己期望回应。  
“是的，”Morse哽咽道，“是的，好了。有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”  
一个孩子问出这样的问题感觉挺奇怪的。“目前我们知道，”Thursday说，“我们知道Tony一定是在我们离开后马上遭到绑架，所以我们知道时间是四点十五分。Tony母亲说有人按了门铃而她以为只是邮递员，Tony跑去应门，我想他就是那时候被带走的。”  
Morse做了个鬼脸。“到底什么样的凶手才会去按门铃？”  
“我们认为他是个推销员，一家家上门推销他的产品。Tony开门的那一刻，凶手做出了决定。遗憾的是我们问了其他邻居，他们都没被人打搅。你查过多少文件？还有其他疑点和线索吗？”  
“没多少，”Morse痛苦地说，“我没花多少时间查阅那些文件。Bright不喜欢我越职。”  
“谁？”  
“他……啊，那不重要。关键是我从文件里读到的都是些非常基本的信息，这点你和我都知道。”  
Thursday呻吟一声，倒在沙发上，感受到背后的柔软，他想现在就在这儿打个盹。“明早我安排你回你母亲那儿去。”  
他准备争论一番。

“我知道，”Morse垂头丧气地说，这让Thursday感到很惊讶。“这由不得我。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“天啊，”Morse用手心揉着眼睛喃道，“我讨厌这样，我实实在在地穿越了时空却没点屁用。”  
“别太自责，也许是有个原因才让你在出现这儿，我们只是还不知道。现在去睡吧，你明天还要很早离开。”  
Morse抱怨着躺入沙发，把毯子盖过头顶。Thursday起身，好让男孩舒展他的双腿。  
“你刷过牙了吗？”Thursday未经思考地问道。  
 Morse拉下毯子给了他一个冷漠的表情，看到Thursday很快尴尬地耸了耸肩，又拉上毯子。   
这晚，Thursday梦到自己重回十一岁的样子。  
一开始，很美好。他还能与自己在空袭中丧生的父母互动。他还能与自己的大哥Bill交谈，他在将近十四岁的某天失踪了。Thursday只有一张手掌大小的全家福，讶异自己还记得许多他们脸上的细节，比如母亲下巴上的痣，或者父亲脖子上的疤。  
但正如Thursday回味着他们的陪伴，他同时也意识到Win不在那儿。那时候Win正和虐待她的父亲住在一起，承受着她余生都难以忍受的伤痕。Thursday 不知道她的地址，也不知道该如何帮助她。他也许是有二十七岁，但仍只有十一岁的身体。轻叹一声，Thursday挪开沙发上的毯子，尽可能轻地，抱起男孩。Joan比Morse还要小，但这点重量和温暖对Thursday怀里来说感觉没什么不同。  
Joan也不在那儿。他的小女孩二十多年后才出生，想到需要经过那么久的等待才能再见到她的心痛甚至超过了父母的死亡。  
就像一场美梦，Thursday起来上厕所的时候，他很高兴这不是真的。   
“Morse，”Thursday轻声道，晃了晃毯子的凸起。“起来吧，得走了。”  
现在是凌晨五点，外头的天色还是暗的。这时候起身，等Morse到了火车站，日头就会出来了。  
男孩困倦地动了动身子，清醒到可以自己踢开毯子。他看来像是在寻找什么，抬起头像是可以看见东西，然后又躺下进入梦乡。  
Morse因为此刻突然的动作从梦中醒来。“恩？”  
“嘘，有我在……”Thursday说，揉了揉他的背。这招起了点作用，因为Morse安静了下来，把头靠在Thursday肩上。  
外面一个警官正耐心地等着，没让车子熄火。看到房子里出来的两个人后他马上活跃起来，急忙跑过来开车门。“沙发上有张毯子，”Thursday轻声道，向紧跟在他身后的人点了下头。“请帮我拿一下。”  
警官进屋时，Thursday轻轻把Morse抱入后座。这一推正好使他醒来找到一个靠着垫子的舒适位置，一旦调整好姿势，他又睡了过去。  
警官在Thursday身后出现，沉默地递过毯子。Thursday轻声道了谢，刚给Morse盖上后，男孩突然伸出手抓住Thursday的手腕。  
他的手很小。“警官，”他无力地喃喃，放下手，耸拉着眼皮看着Thursday。“要是我……不是唯一的一个？”  
“唯一的一个？”  
“时空穿越者。要是……他也回来了呢？”  
“我不理解。为什么他回来只是为了再次杀死同一个孩子？”  
Thursday多等了一会儿，想着是否会听到更多的解释 ，但Morse又睡了过去，这回睡得比较沉。他用指背轻轻触碰Morse的脸颊，这是个他常用来确认Joan体温的老习惯，而后走开。  
“带他一路离开，”Thursday 对警官说道，“在他回到母亲家前别让他离开你的视线。”  
“是的，长官。”  
Thursday等到汽车尾灯转向消失在视线后才进屋。


	3. Chapter 3

你要怎么找一个不知是否在一年前穿越来的谋杀犯？一个在逃十五年的凶手？

一切都他妈的太奇怪了。Thursday毫无头绪，更别提有找到嫌疑人的自信了。我的天，他应该把Morse叫醒，在送他离开前多借他的脑子用一会儿。尽管这只是男孩处于半睡眠状态的推测，但仍比Thursday的要好些。  
Tony Greenberg的案子变得很棘手。没有嫌疑人，没有跟进的线索，完全不知道下一步该怎么做。周围的邻居已经被问询了两次，Tony的学校由于他的谋杀被迫关闭，他的母亲也由于压力入院治疗。  
Thursday唯一的开心时刻是接到年轻警官的电话，确认Morse已经回到母亲那里 。“这很好，”Thursday 说道，眉眼间由于压力感到轻微酸痛，至少这是个不再让他担心的问题，“那孩子在你离开前有说点什么吗？”  
over and over in his head.  
“有的，长官。他说……恩……‘我回来做的第一件事就是弥补那些我造成的伤害。’”  
Thursday皱眉，这是线索还是Morse在同别人攀谈？Thursday谢过警官挂断电话，脑子里一直转着那句话。  
这一定是个线索。Morse不会说一些无缘无故的话。但话说回来，Thursday 又知道什么呢？他不过和这个男孩接触了两个小时，不过这个月才认识他。说真的，Thursday完全不知道他是否该如此信任这个年轻人，即便他来自未来。Morse可能为Thursday提供了一条线索，也可能只是说些废话。  
Thursday在桌前呻吟，手肘压着各种错误的推测，痛苦地摇了摇头。他为何为此挣扎？比起Wash探长，他更信任这个男孩。  
好吧，Morse回到了过去，他没打算改变未来，反而找了感到自己伤害过或者冒犯过的人向他们道歉。谁知道凶手是否也这样做过呢？  
这是他们对凶手的推测：首先，他是个本地人。他抓住Tony后悄无声息地杀了他，这说明他很清楚这里的街道，路况得以回避人群。其次，他很可能是Greenbergs家认识的人，要是他是个陌生人，Tony就会尖叫、挣扎或者根本不会开门。所以凶手有可能是家里关系很好的朋友或者家里的牙医。  
Thursday扪心自问，要是自己穿越了时间，自己会先做什么事呢？  
他在脑海里列了一列清单，和自己父母谈天，与自己大哥谈天并试图阻止他的失踪。上酒吧试图说服招待给他一杯威士忌。他肯定迷茫又困惑，怀疑自己是否会在这个怪梦中醒来。  
“哈，”Thursday叹道，有了。  
Thursday有了个名字：Charlie Owens。  
本地杂货店老板，有家离Greenberg房子步行不到十分钟的小商店，贩卖一些简单的加工食品，像苏打饼干或者罐头汤之类。在与Greenberg家，附近的酒吧和隔壁商店里的人长谈后，他们都提到一年前，Owens有件被他朋友们称作“一段小插曲”的事。整整三天他都很古怪，表现得很神经质，看到某些人会明显地摇头，语无伦次地念叨着什么。  
当他终于冷静下来，又陷入不寻常的沉默。  
Thursday好奇Morse是否也是这样。他看到早已死去的人时是否会对他们大声嚷嚷，这些人是否因为他年纪小或以为他病了而没把这些感情放在心上？

Thursday去了Owens的店，它已经关了。门口的牌子上写着“永永远远”，真他妈方便。他通过阴暗的窗口看进去，没看到人，他想闯进去，锁很薄这可以办到。但他不想因为非法闯入而错失一个杀死孩子的凶手。他得有个理由进去。  
啊，去他的。  
Thursday左右观望，确保没人在看他。他靠在紧闭的门上，用蛮力扭着门把手，用肩膀撞门，弄坏门锁后进去。  
Owen实际住在二楼，如果他在家，就会下来查看突来的声响。Thursday没等到下楼声。他不在家。  
Thursday很快穿过窄小的食物廊，直接走进后屋。他得做得麻利点，要是有人看到他，就可以装作正在调查一起疑似非法闯入案。要是他磨磨蹭蹭，自己就可能遭到怀疑。  
后屋没多少东西，只有些记录本，损坏的商品，打开的箱子和文件。都是没什么用的东西。就在他转过身，想着或许可以闯进楼上的居住区时，有东西引起了他的注意。  
Thursday扫过Owens小桌上的一堆收据发现下面压着昨天的报纸，被折成四分一大小，留下的Tony死亡报道一目了然。这没什么奇怪，除了Owens剪掉了男孩的双眼部分。   
Thursday和Wash探长没花多久就拿到证件搜查了房子里的其他东西。Owens突然失踪，这次突然闯入与如今骇人的报纸，这些间接证据够开搜查证了。  
如果Tony是成年人而不是孩子，这样的策略本不会成功。警方迫于抓住凶手的重压，情愿变通一下。  
Wash探长带着半个局里的精英强行破开了Owen家的门。  
楼上的居住区臭得像老水沟。他像是几十年没开窗了。对个单身汉来说，这曾是个完美又体面的小屋。  
警官们小心地四散开来，他们只花了五分钟就确认这是个空房。“看来这地方已经被他废弃了，长官。”一个警官说。“衣物看起来一丝不苟，抽屉也都没打开。”  
Owens甚至没打包，只顾着跑了。如果不是早料到警察就是有东西吓到他了。  
其他房间里堆满了各种垃圾。每个角落几乎都堆满了成堆的报纸，某些头条被黑色粗笔打了圈，一旁潦草地写着“我记得这个”。  
Thursday只想把所有的纸片都拿到外面去烧掉。他在这个阴暗，丑陋，潮湿的房子里呆得越久，就越觉得油腻。他想去洗个澡。  
他们从客厅到走廊，发现了几打被图钉钉在墙上的画，用煤炭和铅笔画得很仔细，画风写实。Owens是个让人惊叹的画家。奇怪他为什么不卖他的画反而经营了一家小商店。画的是他的顾客，朋友，不幸大多都是孩子。Thursday没花多少时间就在墙上找到了画着Tony的那张。  
“我的天，”Wash带着畏怯吸了口气。他用火把扫着这些纸张，火光在那些脸上闪耀。他们的眼神栩栩如生，Thursday发誓他们会重蹈他的覆辙。“他到底做过几次案？”  
这些素描够填满整本素描本了。这些都是Owens杀过的孩子吗？还是打算杀害？每张图都得调查过去，等于迫使警局查遍几百宗儿童走失案，尽管Thursday 早知道，一些孩子甚至还没出生。这些人可能会成为Owens接下来十五年里的潜在受害者。  
其中有张画脱颖而出，而Thursday差点忽略了它，认为这是Owens的一个朋友或者顾客。它被钉在一边，快要被黑暗淹没。  
但画的不是Thursday认识的男孩，图上是Morse二十出头的年轻人模样。他的脸长了些，变得更有棱角，褪去了婴儿肥，下巴带着胡茬，他的头发尽管打理过，仍是从头卷到尾。但没人能否认这双大眼属于谁。  
Thursday挺享受这个的，看着Morse会长成的样子，这个在未来有天会见面成为他搭档的人。不是每天都有人有这样的机会直接看到未来。  
这就是Owens提前三天杀了Tony的理由。Owens知道Morse来自六十年代，当他看到那个坐在公园长椅上的男孩，马上就知道Morse同样穿越了时空然后——  
Thursday恐惧得张大了嘴，“他会去找这孩子。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者： 我真不知道当时的无线电是怎么运作的（要是他们的技术达到那个地步的话）但为了故事的发展，就算可以吧。这里参考之前Tony Greenberg的谋杀。

“你在开玩笑吗？”Wash一脸不可置信，“你要丢下这一屋的证据跑去找那孩子？”  
Thursday拿起那幅画，“看看这个，长官。这就是十五年后的他，Owens画了成年的他，显然是已经盯上了Morse!”  
“牛津这里这么多孩子Owens做什么要找个住得这么远的？还有，十五年？那画的可能是其他人。”  
“是Morse，要是你花点时间认真看的话——”  
“这里可有几十张图，他为什么这么特别？”  
Thursday冷静下来，他可能会被炒，被逮捕或者罚款。他想到Joan，想到Win才刚怀上他们儿子。Thursday并没挣多少钱，要是他丢了这份工作，这会对他们家带来灾难性后果。尽管如此，他还是得做。“Owens见过那孩子……Morse……他，恩，两天前离家出走，我在Tony Greenberg家对面的公园里找到了他。”  
Wash眼里闪过危险的光芒，“你……什么？”  
“我今天早上让Reeds警官送他回去了。之前我不知道他也被卷了进来——”  
“你就没想过那个死小子，那孩子喜欢研究暴力罪犯，这还不够告诉我吗？”  
“长官，我——”  
“给我闭嘴，Thursday。我不想听你隐瞒的蠢理由。现在我的首要任务是抓住Owens。等我们逮捕了他，再来讨论你向我隐瞒如此重大消息的理由。”  
他到一边去冷静一会儿。Thursday的心脏砰砰直跳，一边担忧自己的前景，一边担心Morse的安全。但至少说出来了。  
“好了，”Wash回来了，这次冷静了点。“告诉我原因，Owens为什么会找上Endeavour Morse？”  
“Morse沉浸在自己来自未来的妄想里，所以他研究罪犯，认为自己可以在他们作案前阻止他们。”  
Wash盯着他，“你瞎编的对吧。”  
“这就是他来牛津的理由。我不知道他们之间有什么联系，但这幅画，”他拿起它强调，“说明Owens相信Morse来自未来，这也是他画出男孩成人形象的原因。”  
Wash一把夺过Thursday手里的画，认真研究起来。他皱着脸盯着图，“恩……我发现是有些相似。”他耸了耸肩，抬头看着满墙的画。“所以这些画画的也有可能是未来的孩子？”  
“有可能。”  
“现在我们这样：没必要让这个案子变得更加复杂。好吧……好吧……现在Owens就要有所动作而我也没什么更好的法子， Kowalski，Daniel，”他点了两个制服刑警的名，“你们联系上Carshall Newtown，告诉他们Charlie Owens 的外貌特征，让他们派出巡逻队保护Constance Morse家。”  
Thursday走向前，“长官，我想去趟Carshall Newtown。”  
“去个鬼。在我们肉眼证实Owens出现在Carshall Newtown前，你就留在这儿。”  
Morse没有电话。他还不知道Charlie Owens是谁，长什么样。不论他有多聪明，他也没法抵抗一个成年人，Owens会轻易地到他家门前，就像他对Tony Greenburg做的那样，按下门铃后静静等待。  
Thursday脑内突然浮现出Morse打开门，大眼睛在阳光下一眨一眨 ，惊奇这个陌生人是谁的景象。Owens在杀Tony Greenberg前曾把他拖进附近的林子，大概也做了些掩盖Tony的尖叫和血迹的事。但对Morse就不需要这些措施。他家很偏僻，最近的邻居也有三百英尺的距离。母亲是他唯一的保护，要是她今天不工作的话。  
当门开启，Owens展开袭击，杀死Morse。没有目击者，也没有能采集的证据。然后他走开，让这孩子缓慢地死去。救援来时已经太迟。  
（-Thursday可以现在就动身，跳上车就走。Wash会在他还没出门前就逮捕他，但他不能就在这儿干等着。-）  
Thursday 别无选择，要是他被捕了就帮不上Morse了。即便他可以离开， 到Carshall Newtown仍有一小时车程。车子的最高时速都不够快。  
Thursday失败地垂下肩膀，他从没感到如此无能为力。  
在收到Carshall Newtown传来的消息前又熬过了三十七分钟，Thursday用这段时间帮忙整理了那些画，指出需要拍照的地方，还找了其他的线索。但他的心却不在这里。他就像工厂流水线的工人那样只是麻木地做着这些动作。  
他只是身体在动，你要是一周后问他到底做了些什么，他就答不上来了。  
Wash在他进行第二轮整理时过来提醒他。“我们收到Carshall Newtown的无线电了，”他说。  
Thursday有了希望。可能只是地方警署简单报告下进展。不管了，他跟着Wash走出Owens的房子，车旁有个制服刑警长拿着话筒站在那等他们。  
Wash拿过话筒，“这里是牛津警局，我是Wash探长。”  
一串杂音后，有声音传了过来。“我是Adams警官。我找到那孩子了，Endeavour，他在我后座。”  
Thursday肩上的担忧突然卸下，他几乎要跌倒。天哪，这孩子简直要他命了。不过重要的是Morse还活着，他很安全，在警方的保护下。这很好，很好。  
“他母亲怎样？”Wash问。  
“另一个警官去她工作的地方接她了，她——”  
Adams警官沉默下来。  
Wash等了一会儿，对方没有回应。他对着话筒说道，“再说一遍，你断线了。”  
他顿了下，仍然没有回音。Wash又试了一次，这会儿他和Thursday同时露出了担忧的神情，“Adams警官，请回答。”  
无线通讯响起大声杂音。这回传过来的是Morse狂乱的声音。  
“警官倒下了！警官倒下了！我们被另一辆车撞了！Adams警官没反应……”  
Morse没说完，但他还没放下话筒。Thursday可以听到男孩吃力，惊慌的呼吸声，但只有几秒，然后忽然又传来他的声音，喊着，“是Owens！”  
接着一阵背景杂音，像是车门打开的声音，之后Morse那端再次被彻底切断。


	5. Chapter 5

Adams警官断了四根肋骨，一只手臂和两只手指骨折，一边膝盖脱臼，整右半边脸都包着纱布。Thursday看着都疼，虽然相信小伙能完全康复。  
“我们……”Adams 舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，急于开口。“我们在孩子家附近被撞，那辆车拦住了我们，把我们困住了。那孩子……呃…呃 ……”  
“Morse，”Thursday鼓励他说下去。没必要让一个伤员试图发Endeavour的音。  
“Morse，”Adams松了口气。“他当时在后座……爬到前面来拿无线通讯器……我不知道后来怎样……我迷迷糊糊的……他一会儿还在我旁边……一会儿，和Owens厮打起来……Owens……把他拖了出去……我听到，听到孩子尖叫的声音……”  
Thursday握紧了拳头。  
“Morse被Owens带走的时还活着吗？”Wash问。  
Adams痛苦地摇了摇头。“我不知道……”  
外头开始下雪。小小的雪花触地即化，尽管它几个小时前才凝结成型。  
Wash还在外套里掏着香烟，但手老够不到内袋，总是错过袋口。他终于抽出一根烟，准备点燃，又突然放下。“妈的，”他叱了声。“Owens马上就杀了Tony Greenberg，谁知道他会怎么对Morse。”  
Morse已经正式失踪将近六个小时了。他母亲也被儿子一周内失踪第二回击垮进了医院。听说Morse被连环杀手绑架时她怕得直哭，几乎喘不过气，直到冷静过后才能回上几个问题。但她完全不知道Owens是谁以及为什么要带走她儿子。  
Thursday不怪她。时间一分一秒地过去，他心上的大石就越来越沉。至于Carshall Newtown警方说Owens在那里没有家人或财产。他们已经设下路障和排查点，至今没有见到疑似Owens的人路过。除非他已经通过某种方式绕过了路障，否则很可能还留在那里。  
Thursday还沉浸在自己的愧疚里，错过了Wash的话。“抱歉，我没听到。”  
“我说，回家。”Wash重复道。这可不是个温柔的，来自朋友的命令。Wash对Thursday吐出几个字眼，“这个案子对你来说已经结束了。”  
“长官——”  
“要是劳你按部就班，”Wash对他厉声道，“早点告诉我们那孩子头回离家的事，就不会发生这些了。现在出了个凶手，据你所说，以为自己来自该死的未来，又来个被绑架的孩子，也据你所说，以为自己来该死的未来，这是天杀的奥逊·威尔斯小说 [4] ！我受够了。回牛津去，Thursday。我不要你留在这儿。”  
一个十一岁孩子到底会遭遇什么危险？  
即使通过Morse的帮助，Thursday仍花了快二十四小时找出Owens的身份。这给Owens足够的时间逃走，从地图上消失。运用他属于未来的知识，他可以完全隐匿踪迹，不被察觉，根本没有去找Morse的必要。  
这些想法在Thursday脑海里不断回响，他坐在车上，看着雪花无声飘落在挡风玻璃上。  
Morse的记忆力很好但也并非完美。不像什么人可以到他面前问他彩票的中奖号码或者——  
等一下，Thursday好奇，他靠向后背，眯起眼睛。要是Morse确实记得中奖号？  
Morse没给Thursday留下沉溺于这些东西的印象，但他肯定知道一些主要的博彩。他可能赌在未来的拳击赛，橄榄球赛，足球赛——  
Carshall Newtown有个赛马场。  
Thursday启动引擎，开车子上道，伴着轮胎发出的噪音驶离医院停车场。  
如果Owens认识Morse，即使十一岁也能认出来，那么他肯定也认得Thursday。 Thursday必须快点，如果Owens见过他，认为他也来自未来，那Morse就死定了。  
Carshall Newtown除了作为一个偏远度假区外没什么特别。为了发展旅游业和当地企业，赛马成了主要的收入来源。赌博，涉黄，债务谋杀应该层出不穷。Thursday对Morse舍近求远来牛津发展感到奇怪，那里有很多工作可以做。  
再说，Morse寄的信被当地警方忽视，但他知道Thursday不会这么做。  
之前不会，现在更不会。  
一到赛马场，Thursday亮出证件就得到了想要的消息。“今天的比赛谁押的注最多？”  
有笔五千磅的巨款投在了一匹叫幸运八的马上。投注站的女人好心对下注人描述了一番，然后指出他离去的方向。  
Thursday没花多久就找到了Owens。那个王八蛋忙着抽一根拳头大小的雪茄，没注意Thursday和一群安保人员从他身后走来。  
“Morse在哪儿？”  
Owens顶着双熊猫眼满口是血，官方报告会声明是拒捕造成的。严格来说确实如此。“我完全不知道你在说什么，探长。”  
Thursday咬紧牙关，好吧，他知道了。不过不重要。“Endeavour Morse在哪儿？”  
警笛声近了。Wash和其他人马上就到，Thursday得把案子交给他们。要是那样，他就无法自行审问Owens了。“你有什么想要的吗？我们来个交换？”  
警笛声停了下来。他们到了，时间迫在眉睫。  
“很奇怪，”Owens昂着头说。“我见过性情大变的人，被年岁腐朽，束缚后的样子。我以前在酒吧里常看到你们俩，你看他的眼神就像看着自己儿子。和现在年轻的你一样，一点没变。”  
“他在哪儿——？”  
“我不知道。”  
心头火起，Thursday抓着Owens的衣领，拖起来就往附近的墙上撞，赛场的安保人员里有人开始惊起反对，但没阻止他。  
“我不知道你为什么要做这种事，”Thursday斥道，借着身型体重优势进一步压迫，让Owens痛呼出声。“但结束了。你犯下的罪行，曾经的未来的全都到此为止。像个男人样把孩子交出来。”  
Owens笑了起来，吐出来的血糊满他的唇，上气不接下气地说，“孩子？他不是三十了吗？”  
“够了！”  
“恩……”Owens闭眼叹了口气。“我以为他会和我一样。改变这个世界，他可以的。我给了他机会。他不要。他要的只是答案。”  
Thursday听到Wash喊他的名字，没去回应，只等着，用眼神乞求Owens告诉他——  
“我把他扔车后备箱里。”  
Thursday猛地一拉。“我们搜过你的车，他不在——”  
“我旁边的车。没锁，这些白痴。要是你快点，大概还可以在车主离开前找到他——”  
Thursday耳边传来一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，恐惧随即在心中升起。雪还在下，温度比之前几个小时还冷。一个成年人还能挨过这样的天气，孩子未必能行。Thursday二话不说把Owens推到其中一个安保人员的怀里，转身跑向停车场。  
Wash朝他大喊，让他停下，好好解释清楚。Thursday一把推开他，匆忙间推倒了几个警官，不在乎是否因此丢了工作或者被捕。他之前犹豫过，但不打算重蹈覆辙。他跑向空旷的停车场，胸口砰砰直跳，喘出白雾。  
Owens车旁还停着一辆车。是辆漂亮的，锃亮的暗红色轿车，Thursday二十年后也买不起的那种。车主已经上车。  
“马上停下！”Thursday 冲他们喊道，让他们吃了一惊。他举起证件，“打开后备箱！”  
“什么？为什么？”  
“现在打开！”  
车主手忙脚乱地打开后备箱。  
“Thursday ！”Wash出现，抓着他的手，“你疯了吗？你不能强迫他们——！”  
后备箱打开了。Thursday甩开Wash的手，冲到前面，挤开车主，猛地推开车盖——  
Morse在里面，缩成小小一团颤抖着。对周遭突然的光线和声响没反应。“我的天，”Wash倒吸口气，转身对其他人说，“快叫救护车！”  
车主也尖叫起来，说他们与此事无关，这都是误会。Thursday脱掉大衣俯下身，他们的声音渐成了背景。  
“我找到你了，”他喃喃道，用外套裹住男孩小小的身躯。他把他轻轻抱出后备箱，贴在自己怀里。Morse在他手里像块冰。 “我找到你了。”

 

[4]奥逊·威尔斯（Orson Welles，1915年5月6日—1985年10月10日），出生于威斯康辛，逝世于洛杉矶，美国演员、导演、编剧、制片人。代表作有《公民凯恩》、《第三人》、《历劫佳人》等。


	6. Chapter 6

Morse在病床上看来是那么娇小，他本应被安置在儿童病房，但由于涉及重大刑事案件而被安排在标准病房。Thursday觉得这样更好，他不知道要是Morse醒来发现自己在儿童病房里会怎么想，发现自己被困在四面刷着微笑卡通动物和跳舞小丑的房间里。  
Constance Morse不过是暂时离开了病房，她在儿子身旁已经呆了整整十二个小时并拒绝离开。 最后有个护士劝她去食堂找点吃的，顺便休息一下。Thursday答应照顾Endeavour，要是他转醒就告诉她。  
她走了刚十五分钟Morse就开始动了。  
一开始Thursday没做什么，他想看看Morse是否只是简单地换个更舒服的睡姿。但Morse还在动，像是挣扎着要从梦中清醒。正当Thursday丢开之前看的三个月前的老杂志时，Morse眼睛翕然睁开。“Morse？”他凑了过去。  
Morse一见到Thursday就放松了警惕。“警官，”他脱口而出，接着巡视了下病房。“我妈妈呢？”  
“她去吃点东西，我们少说还有半小时，你感觉怎么样？”  
“老样子。”Morse喃喃，像是忍着痛说道，挣扎着坐起来。Thursday把手按在他胸口，阻止了他。  
“别动，”Thursday说。“你该再睡一会儿。”  
“我睡够了，”Morse说。“告诉我发生了什么。你抓到Owens了？”  
“我们抓到他了。”  
“多谢老天，”Morse说，不再挣扎，倒回枕头上。“他问我是否记得一场赛况，他好去下注。”  
“你随口说的？”  
“不是，我……”Morse顿了一下，吞了口水，继续道，“我记得这场是因为我父亲赌错马输了五百磅。Owens反复确认了名单确保我不是在撒谎。”  
Morse很快带过这件事，继续Owens的话题。其实没必要这么做，Thursday并不打算问他父亲显而易见的赌瘾。“这就是Owens绑架你的原因？为了钱？”  
“他……他想要个搭档，一个理解他感受的人，一样经历过……我穿越不过一年时间，警官，”Morse说，“他在这里已经二十二年了。”Thursday张大了嘴。我的天，二十二年，谁会理解？再次经历二战，那些轰炸，大面积死亡和毁灭，知道未来的一切，却落得同样的下场——一个该死的店主。Owens无法改变他的未来吗？“我不理解，他本可以去任何地方，做任何事，为什么——？”  
“我也问过他，”Morse说。“Owens……有过一个妻子，她死于轰炸。当他回来，重新见到妻子，认为自己遇上了奇迹，一个改正错误的机会。但她没有死于轰炸，而是死于一场车祸。”  
“哦……”好吧……这很悲伤，肯定的。但Thursday没心情去同情一个凶手。“等一下，难道她也是在那天死的？”  
“是的，三月十三号，Tony Greenberg原先在家被拐的那天。 ”  
Thursday向后靠了靠，心底感到一股冷意，“你在暗示什么吗？命运或是……”  
“不，”Morse说，“我不相信命运这回事，我认为这很可笑。”  
“差不多和时空穿越一样可笑？”  
Morse怒目而视。

 

Thursday 不想追问，这个话题太高深，超过了他们的理解范畴。他宁愿执着于自己可知的事物。“你有问他为什么杀了Tony Greenberg吗？对一个看来如此爱自己妻子的人来说，杀死一个孩子不像是悲痛中会做的事。”  
“我问了，”Morse答道，“Owens说一开始Tony的死是场意外。”  
Thursday刷白了脸，“一场意外？他可是被割喉！怎么是场意外？”  
“在他妻子去世前，他们商量过要孩子。 Tony Greenberg每周都会到Owens店里来，他就认得他了，熟悉了以后就把他当成……恩，不算他儿子，但像个家长一样看待他。妻子忌日那天他感到很孤独，Owens说他去了Tony家，让他和自己走，说会给他糖果和玩具……”  
他开始发抖。  
“到Tony想要回家的时候，Owens就说他很孤独，很绝望，于是Tony开始尖叫哭喊，Owens慌了，然后杀了他。我问他为什么第二次还是要杀Tony他说……没有阻止的必要。”  
Thursday嫌恶地哼了声，难以置信地摇了摇头。这算意外？有次Joan把玩具丢在楼梯上害他绊了一跤扭了脚踝，这才叫意外。绑架一个孩子，监禁他，割开他的喉咙让他安静下来，这发指得令人难以想象。  
“我叫他别拿妻子的死当借口，”Morse继续说道，“我骂他蠢货，他打了我。”  
“你故意嘲笑一个连环杀手？”Thursday朝他吼道。“天，我只能期待这样的未来？”  
Morse愧疚地怂起肩膀。  
未来的Fred Thursday一定有着圣人般的耐心，如果这就是Morse在自己十一岁身体里的行事方式，那他成为年轻小伙时会怎样？Thursday想到Owens的画，他那双漂亮的大眼真是一点没变。“我告诉探长有关时间穿越的事了。”  
Morse张开嘴，急着开口，Thursday举起一只手继续道。“他自然不信，但我们最后还是因你找到了Owens，由于替你保守秘密，我不幸被停职了。”  
“停职？”Morse吸了口气打算再次爬起来，Thursday又把他轻轻推了回去。“不——！不该这样的！”  
“这是我的选择，我会对自己的行为负责。”  
“但你本该是个探长！要是你被停职……”  
Thursday不打算纠结这个问题。他还有一个即将出世的孩子，需要他的全力关注，不能再为自己的前景费神。“我甚至不该来，你母亲让我进来的。她感谢我找到了你。但我过会儿得参加审查委员会……之后从那儿走。”  
“对不起，警官，”Morse低着头说道。“要是我不那么莽撞，要是……对不起。”  
某种程度上来说Thursday 确实怪他。要是Morse有点耐心，不急于求解。他本可以把Tony的案件告诉警方无需暴露自己或是拿Thursday的职位冒险。但说实在的，以Morse目前的状况又能做什么呢？过去一年里他被迫对母亲说谎，被迫重温自己的童年，被迫接受无论多努力，总有些他无法掌控的事。  
Thursday想到他做过的那场梦，想起他多为自己的妻子和孩子头疼，他没问过Morse婚否，是否有孩子，好像都没有机会提起。  
“我得走了。”Thursday 起身，“还有报告要写，我答应你母亲等你醒来就通知她。”  
“我还会再见到你吗？”  
Thursday想说会的，但他明白这不是实话，“我不知道，Owens已经供认了罪行，所以可能不需要你的证词。至于我们的……友谊，依然改变不了我是个成年人而你是个孩子的事实。这……”  
“不合适，”Morse替他说完，“我了解。”  
“再见，Morse，”Thursday 说道，“也许我们十五年后会再见。”  
“也许吧，”Morse附和道，“再见，警官。”  
半年后Thursday 收到一封信。  
Joan拿着洋娃娃在客厅忙着过家家，Win安静地靠在沙发上打盹，一只手抚在日渐鼓起的肚子上。通过轻微的妊娠反应，她开始认为自己怀了个女孩，早就为Sam织好了粉红色的毯子和小圆女帽。  
Thursday 在Win对面坐了下来，边看着她边拆开信封。信上没写明回信地址但Thursday知道这是Morse的来信，他一眼就认出这仔细的字迹出自谁的手笔。

 

尊敬的警官，  
二十五岁时我们第一次见面，在一起失踪女孩的惨案中，我和其他几个人从Carshall Newtown临时调来。一天晚上我在查阅文件，你走了进来，问了我的名字和对案件的看法。你有所保留地采取了我的意见，没有直接解雇我或是嘲笑我，我一直很感激。  
你现在大概能猜到，这已经不会发生。我已经在后头附上她和行凶者另其他相关人士的名字。我阻止不了Tony Greenberg的死亡，但我会阻止这个案子。我相信你会为这个女孩带来正义。  
我不知道我们是否还会相遇。我的人生早已改变，我也决定重新看待这次新生。如果这真是最后与你说话的机会，我想说：  
谢谢你，警官。  
谢谢你信任我，引导我，在我孤立无援的时候相信我。谢谢你请我到你家，还有那些三明治，这么多次以来询问我案子的意见。这本不公平，我知道，提起这些你永远不会经历的事，也不曾拥有的回忆。但我仍为未来发生的事，也为你过去对我的支持深表感激。  
诚挚地  
Endeavour Morse

 

下一页列出了名字和地点，Thursday不确定自己要如何揣着它度过未来的十五年，他把它轻轻放在一边。  
那么，就这样吧。  
Thursday 希望能写封回信，告诉Morse自己没离职。委员会决定把他留下查看，确保他不会再像Owens案那样耍花招。他得端端正正，小心行事，尽管仍可能当不了探长，但只要能养家糊口，他能接受这样的结果。  
Morse说得对；告诉他这么多自己没有经历过的事很不公平。他努力想象自己一天晚上走进办公室，看到Morse坐在那儿，二十五岁的他伏案读着当下案子的文件。Owens画的Morse是物证，Thursday 没再动过它。  
很遗憾Thursday将不会再见到那张脸。但他认为这是最好的结局，Morse把他的才智用在了另一个领域，没有重蹈Owens的覆辙。他只希望不论Morse怎样，都能满意自己的决定。

长叹一声，Thursday把信折好放进信封，塞进衬衣内袋保存好，直到他找到更好的存放地点。


End file.
